


The More the Merrier

by Udunie



Series: Tumblr prompts [42]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Weddings, but not really, there's no sex between relatives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie
Summary: “You’re not worried, are you? About the whole bedding thing?”John sighed, but shook his head. It was a stupid custom, already going out of fashion when he first got married; that the omega’s parents had to be present on the wedding night. Claudia’s parents didn’t do it, and nor did Lydia’s, but the Hales were adamant that it had to be done.“No, I just don’t want to ruin the boys’ fun,” he said.





	The More the Merrier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DiscontentedWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscontentedWinter/gifts).



> Written for discontentedwinter and one of her anons, who had a really awesome dream! :D
> 
> I tagged this with incest, but there's no actual sex between stiles and a sheriff.
> 
> (sadly unbetaed, so forgive my sins)

There were a lot of things John never even dreamed of happening.

Like getting remarried after losing Claudia. It wasn’t something he planned… He’d been aware of Lydia of course, whatwith her being Stiles’ little crush all through high school. He could clearly remember how devastated his son was when they presented and both of them turned out to be omegas, but he couldn’t recall ever even talking to her.

Then a few years after they graduated someone broke into the Martin house. The department was called. John took testimonies, did his job. But he couldn’t forget Lydia. She was such a firecracker. Poised and smart, but he could tell there was a sweetness under there, maybe even vulnerability. 

John wasn’t looking for an omega, but then again, Lydia wasn’t your typical omega.

He still couldn’t imagine what she saw in him, but he was incredibly happy that she saw  _ something  _ and accepted his awkward courting. Her family wasn’t ecstatic about the match, but they didn’t care.

To John’s relief, Stiles was happy for them, genuinely.

And then, he didn’t expect his son to meet Derek Hale on John and Lydia’s wedding. The Hales were friends with the Martins - both of them old, rich families - and the Hale boy was immediately besotted with Stiles.

John could do little other than to watch them dance around each-other for the few weeks it took them to figure out that it was meant to be. And now here they were. Another wedding, just two months after John’s.

He was drinking in the bar, looking at his son dancing with Derek. They only had eyes for each-other, and the happy Alpha barely even flinched when Stiles stepped on his toes.

“Stop drinking, John,” Lydia said, appearing from nowhere like the beautiful fairy creature she was.

John put his glass down, shaking his head at the bartender when he asked if he wanted a refill. 

Lydia stopped in the v of his legs, rubbing her dainty hands over his thighs.

“You need to stay sober for tonight,” she reminded with a raised eyebrow, getting on her tippy toes to press a small kiss to his chest where he had his shirt unbuttoned. John cupped her cheek, caressing her skin with his thumb. He still couldn’t believe how lucky he was.

“Yes, darling,” he said with a smile. Lydia did wonders to him, to his health, to his whole life. He could only hope he gave as much in return.

She smiled back at him, her eyes glinting in the light.

“You’re not worried, are you? About the whole bedding thing?”

John sighed, but shook his head. It was a stupid custom, already going out of fashion when he first got married; that the omega’s parents had to be present on the wedding night. Claudia’s parents didn’t do it, and nor did Lydia’s, but the Hales were adamant that it had to be done.

“No, I just don’t want to ruin the boys’ fun,” he said.

Lydia pursed her lips, glancing over to the newlyweds.

“Well… I think it will be fine,” she said, like she knew something he didn’t. Which was entirely possible.

***

Stiles was a bit nervous about their first night. It wasn’t really about his dad, not even about Lydia, more like… people watching, in general. He was awkward enough on his best days, he didn’t need the added pressure.

“Hey, it’s gonna be okay,” Derek said, kissing him as they undressed. 

His mouth tasted like cake and champagne, and yeah… Derek was probably right.

The bedroom in the hotel where they held the reception had everything the Hale money could buy. Thankfully they didn’t expect his dad to pay much, not so soon after his own wedding. It was beautifully furnished, and beside the big, king sized bed there was a small, soft looking couch for the omega’s parents to be able to view the proceedings comfortably.

Derek kissed him long and hot and hungry, pulling Stiles close. He could already feel the hard line of his cock under his slacks, and in response he was getting hard and wet too. Better get out of their clothes before Stiles soaked his pants.

It was hard to get naked when they were both so reluctant to part even for a second. Stiles spent most of the time moaning every time Derek sucked a bruise into the soft skin of his neck, his hands clutching at the Alpha uselessly instead of helping.

He didn’t even notice his dad and Lydia arriving, only when Derek stilled.

“Keep going,” Lydia said graciously, leading his dad to the couch. She made her husband sit down and then arranged herself in his lap.

Stiles gave them an awkward smile.

“Hey.”

His dad huffed out an amused laugh.

“Hey, yourself. Go on, don’t let me disturb you,” he said, hugging Lydia close. She was wearing a light, frilly pink dress that should have clashed with her red hair, but somehow didn’t.

Stiles wasn’t sure he could, under the watchful gaze of their new audience, but then Derek was there, distracting him with open mouthed kisses and fingers working to get him out of his underwear.

Oh god, he was finally going to tie the knot. Literally. Oh, they had sex before, but both of them thought it would be better to leave knotting to their wedding night, especially because Stiles didn’t want to get pregnant before they were married.

Derek peeled him out of the rest of his clothes and walked him to the bed, pushing Stiles down on his back. His cock was hard, and Stiles could feel his need to get inside him in every line of the Alpha’s body.

Derek kissed him again, so, so hungry, his hands already searching for the lube…

“Eat him out first,” his dad said from the side. Stiles could feel his whole body flushing at the reminder that they were being watched, but he wasn’t sure anymore if it was a bad feeling.

“It will help him relax, especially before his first knot.”

Derek glanced at Stiles’ dad and licked his lips. It felt like they were having a silent conversation that he wasn’t privy to.

The next thing he knew was Derek grabbing his hips and flipping him over to his stomach, startling a laugh out of him. His belly did a little somersault of needy excitement. He couldn’t remember Derek ever being so handsy… like he was trying to prove himself.

Derek spread his ass, rubbing his hole with his thumbs, smearing his slick everywhere.

“Go on, Derek, show him how much you appreciate him,” his dad said. He didn’t sound demanding, but his voice was confident and intent, and Stiles suddenly felt himself comforted that he was here.

Derek didn’t need to be told twice, and the next moment Stiles was moaning into the pillow as his Alpha licked into him, kissing his hole, caressing it with his tongue. The blood rushed to his cock so fast it almost hurt.

“Aw, he’s cute,” Lydia said. 

“Ah, shit, Derek…” Stiles couldn’t keep silent, too overwhelmed with pleasure, trying to push himself back into his Alpha’s face.

“Grab his hips and keep him still. You need to show him you’re running this show,” Stiles’ dad said, and Derek obeyed, his fingers pressing bruises into Stiles’ skin that only got him more turned on.

Derek ate him out for what felt like hours, until he was nothing more than a quivering mess, all his nerves on fire. It was getting too much, there was a silent, demanding desperation biting at his insides.

“That’s enough, son,” his dad said, sounding a tiny bit breathless. “You need to give him your knot now, he’s ready.”

Oh. Oh, Stiles was more than ready. He was  _ aching _ .

Derek kissed the small of his back as he got into position, growling at the way Stiles arched his back in invitation.

“Go easy at first, get him used to it…” his dad said. Stiles turned his head while Derek lubed himself up. His father was sprawled on the couch, Lydia on his lap with her eyes closed. His dad had one of his hands under her skirt, and he could imagine what he was doing from the way she was biting her lip so prettily. “And then pick up the speed. He will be more receptive if you give him a good pounding before the knot.”

Lydia moaned, and a second later so did Stiles when Derek pushed into him.

“Ah, yes, please…” he wanted to beg, to get his Alpha to go faster and harder, but Derek refused, keeping a steady, slow pace for the first few minutes. It just made him want more until he thought he would die with it.

“That’s right. You can give him more now.”

Derek made a sound in the back of his throat. Stiles could feel his muscles tensing and then he was riding wave after wave of pleasure as his Alpha started thrusting into him for real.

“Come on, son, harder. He can take it,” his dad said. Stiles was jostled forward with every push, feeling like Derek’s cock was reaching him in places it never did before. His toes curled, fingers clawing at the sheets as he looked for purchase.

“I said harder, Derek, you can do better than that.”

Stiles was whining, his ears ringing as his Alpha fucked him. He thought he was gonna bruise on the inside, and he wasn’t sorry at all.

Derek growled, loud and gritty, setting a punishing pace he never did before, sending Stiles flying. 

Then his Alpha stilled with a roar, his cock lodged into him deep. His knot was forming fast, stretching his insides to the limit and making stars dance in his vision. Stiles thought he was coming, but it was almost insignificant; his cock spurting onto the sheets without being touched once. All he could concentrate on was the hot flood of his Alpha’s seed washing into him.

“Good job,” his dad said, his voice colored with a smile as Lydia sighed with satisfaction.

***

When Stiles tentatively proposed repeating their wedding night to his dad, he didn’t really think it would get them this far.

But here they were, half a year later, all four of them in the huge, new bed in the Stilinski house. 

Stiles looked at Lydia lying beside him, her head thrown back as his dad suckled her pretty, full tits. Her nipples were getting larger now that she was eight months pregnant and she loved it when her husband paid them the attention they deserved.

She was holding his dad’s head close, fingers fisted into his short hair, and Stiles took her other hand, giving it a squeeze as Derek licked across his hole.

She was two months ahead of him, but their bellies were the same size, thanks to Stiles carrying twins of his own.

His dad gave one last, long suck to her nipple before kissing her and getting up on his knees, ruffling Derek’s hair where his head was buried between Stiles’ quivering thighs.

“Come on son,” he said, waiting until his son-in-law got into position too, his face wet with Stiles’ slick. His dad passed him the lube after applying a generous amount on himself. He rubbed the head of his cock over Lydia’s pussy, making her humm in pleasure.

Derek licked his lips, stroking a palm over Stiles’ bulging belly, his eyes filled with love and then he laughed when he felt one of the babies start kicking. It made Stiles grimace, but he couldn’t really mind it as he watched Derek take his dad’s hand, pulling it over so he could feel it too.

“Aw man, they will be a handful,” his dad said before pulling back and gently pushing his cock into Lydia. She moaned, reaching out for him. He kissed her hand as he started to move slowly.

“What do you say, Derek” he asked with a little grin. “Race you to the finish?”

Derek snorted, catching Stiles’ eyes. He wiggled his eyebrows at his Alpha.

“You’re on, grandpa.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you liked it!
> 
> You can find me at udunie.tumblr.com


End file.
